


Rules of Attraction

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex on tour doesn't happen much. And it doesn't help when you keep getting interrupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Attraction

Alex POV

Jack was under me, pulling me as close as possible to him by my shirt, while I grazed his hot skin with my fingers. We were kissing in our bunk on the tour bus. We didn’t get that much time alone together while we were on tour, so we were using this time to our advantage.

“Do you think we have time?” Jack mumbled against my lips.

I pulled away, smirking down at him. “Let’s see.” I pulled off my shirt and went back to kissing him. He was already shirtless so our warm chests pressed against each other. His wrapped his arms around my neck as we kissed and my fingers fiddled with the button of his jeans.

Before I could unbutton his jeans though, someone knocked on the wood of the bunk. We both groaned in annoyance. So fucking close.

“C’mon, lovebirds,” came Matt’s voice. “You two have an interview to get to. Your hormones can wait until later.”

I pulled away and he frowned up at me.

“Looks like we’ll have to wait until later.” I said.

…

After the interview – in which we had to act like we weren’t sexually frustrated – we had to go straight to sound check. Each look we exchanged held so much desperation. It was impossible to be alone right now. There were too many people around and interrupting us.

When we’re on side stage when we were about to go on, we took the chance to exchange a few kisses, much to Zack and Rian’s annoyance and disgust. They’d say things like ‘please keep your tongues to yourself’ ‘we don’t need to see that’ ‘no one wants to see that.’ While on stage, we did what the fans were used to. The touches that were probably not appropriate, like the arm around the other’s shoulders, jumping on the other, Jack slapping my ass a few times, cheek kisses; nothing we’d never done before. You’d think that would help release some tension, right? Nope. It did the exact opposite. By the end of the show we were both even more frustrated than before we got on. But we had to go meet some fans outside now. And as much as I loved meeting fans, my current state made it beyond frustrating, but I put on a fake smile and was my usual cheery self. The fact that the younger female fans asked Jack and me to kiss a few times didn’t really help the sexual frustration between us.

When we all got back on the tour bus, everyone was on it so we couldn’t get any time alone. And if we did sneak off to our bunk, the guys aren’t stupid and we’d get shit for it. And Matt wouldn’t let us. No sex was actually a rule, not that we listened to it. But that was usually if we were lucky enough to wake up in the morning before everyone else, which usually wasn’t the case. The other times we just had sex on hotel stops, but there was still a few days until our next hotel stop so we’re stuck on the bus right now.

Everyone eventually started going to bed, soon leaving Jack and me alone. We exchanged and look and I glanced over to the bunks. We were sitting on the couch, and there was barely any space between us. I shuffled closer to him and pressed my lips against his. He sighed in content and kissed me back. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him on his back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I let one hand drift to the button of his pants–

“I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HAVE SEX ON THE COUCH I WILL FUCKING KILL BOTH OF YOU!” Matt screamed at us from his bunk, no doubt waking up anyone who’d succeeded in falling asleep.

I pulled away and sighed. Fucking Matt.

He frowned at me for the second time today. I kissed his nose. “Let’s go to bed.” To sleep. I didn’t say it, but we both know we definitely weren’t about to have sex.

I got up and took his hand, pulling him up and went straight to bed.

…

I woke up in the position we fell asleep in, Jack holding me from behind. He was still asleep. I contemplated waking him up so we could do what we didn’t get a chance to do yesterday. I listen carefully for any noises. Silence.

I smiled and wiggled out of Jack’s grip. I turned to face him and started kissing his neck to wake him up. His eyes drifted open and he smiled at me. He leans forward and he kissed me. You’d think it be a cute, sweet, tired one, right? Nope. It was desperate and quick. I hooked one knee to his hip and rolled us so he was on his back. I grinded my hips against and I could feel him getting harder under me. He was only wearing boxers, so my hand easily slipped underneath the waistband and I wrapped my hand around him and squeezed it. He let out a light moan and I felt his thumbs find their way under the waistband of my own boxers and began to pull them down.

“Don’t even think about it!” Came Matt’s voice. We both groaned loudly. “You know the rules.”

“Fuck you.” I snapped, sighing in frustration.

“Alex, I can’t take this anymore.” He groaned, tangling his fingers in his hair in frustration.

“I know. I can’t either.” I sighed.

“When are we stopping at a hotel?” he asked.

“Three days.” I sighed. I kissed his forehead and reached out of my bunk, grabbing clothes to put on before I get out of the bunk. I slipped on my shirt and climb out so I could put on my pants. Jack soon followed me out, now wearing a shirt and slipping on his pants.

We walked into the front of the bus and I grabbed a bowl, cereal, and milk. Jack got the same and we sat at the kitchen table.

“Morning.” Vinny said, smirking.

“Shut up.” I snapped. I glared over at Matt. “Cockblocker.”

“Oh poor you. You don’t get to have sex for a few more days.” He replied, rolling his eyes.

“Well what do you expect me to do about this?” Jack asked annoyed, pointing down at his crouch.

“Think of drowning puppies, works for me.” Vinny said.

“Yeah, but you don’t have anyone that could get rid of it for you.” He grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “When we get to the hotel, we are going to have sex so loud they won’t be able to sleep.”

He smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

…

There were girls on the bus.

‘Groupies’ was the proper word. Even though none of these girls were going to get sex from anyone in the band since all four of us were in a relationship, they still came on to hang out and one of the crew members might get to sleep with one if they’re lucky.

On that note, Vinny had a girl pinned to a wall with his tongue practically down her throat, which was pretty gross to watch, so I distracted myself by talking to Rian.

Jack was not so subtly staring at me. It seemed that the band and crew were trying to keep us apart. There was still a lot of sexual tension between us, and we still hadn’t had a chance to release it. I had no clue how we were going to make it until we stop at the hotel. And it didn’t help we’d always get interrupted when we got remotely close.

I made the mistake of looking back at Vinny to see his hand up the girl’s top, quite obviously groping her boob.

“Oh are you fucking kidding me?” I heard Jack say and I didn’t even have a chance to look back at him because I felt myself being pulled off the couch by my shirt by Jack and being dragged to the back room. He closed the door and pushed me onto the back couch and straddled me and began to kiss me. I kissed back, feeling relieved to finally be relieving some tension.

He practically ripped off my shirt followed by his own and straight away got to work on my pants and me doing the same to his.

“Fuck, you have no clue how much I need this.” He groaned when we were both finally naked, my erection rubbing against his ass.

“Oh, I think I know.” I replied breathlessly. I reached over to the draw next to us where I hid emergency condoms. I slipped on the condom quickly and he sank himself onto me slowly.

I sighed in content, grasping his hips. Finally. He stayed still for a minute to adjust, and he slowly rocked on me getting my whole length inside of him.

“Oh fuck.” He moans, really loudly. He rested his hands on the couch behind me and began to bounce.

“Fuck Jack!” I moaned, making sure to be loud. We both needed this release and because of people on this bus we had to wait until now. And there was no way in hell we were going to even try to be quiet.

He started sucking on my neck, no doubt leaving hickies; not that I cared right now. He rocked his hips on me, probably trying to find his prostate. I tried helping by pushing harder into him at a different angle.

“FUCK!”

Yeah, I found it. He wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his forehead on my shoulder. He let out a shaky breath, letting out small moans of “there, right there” and pushing down on me.

I grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. “Fuck, you feel so good.” I moaned. I rested my forehead on his, him slowly rocking his hips. “So, so good.” I breathed. I let one hand drift to his dick, stroking it.

“Fuck, Lex”

I wrapped my hand around his member, pumping him. He began bouncing on me, resting his hand on my shoulders and I met his movements, thrusting my hips while I still stroked him. He was biting his lip, and I could tell from that face alone he was close. I made sure to hit his prostate each time and he was soon coming all over out stomachs with a scream of my name, which was enough to push me over the edge.

I took a minute to catch my breath before I pulled out of him. He grinned at me and kissed me.

“Thanks a lot dicks! You scared the girls off!” came Vinny’s voice.


End file.
